Forum:2011 Year - 2012 Commitments
The end of the year is finally here! Now, the Toontown Wiki admins, well Bermuda would like see your opinions on this years and next years inputs. Now answer some of these questions (does not have to be all). You may type your own questions. *When you first joined Toontown Wiki, how did it feel? Were you an anonymous contributor before signing up for an account? Were you excited or nervous to make your first edit on this wiki? *What was the very first page you edited/created? *How long will you be committed to the Toontown Wiki? (Meaning, how long will you edit until retirement/leaving the wiki) *What were your goals for 2011? Did you achieve some of them? *What are your goals for 2012? *What do you expect to see more from the wiki? What would you like to see? *Did you plan on becoming an admin/rollback/other type of user right? If so, why? *Do you edit other wikis? Do you belong in a user rights group (admin, rollback, etc.)? *Any other questions not listed here that you'd like to answer, please type away! Just make it appropriate.... Now for some off topic wiki questions (about Toontown): *What are your goals for Toontown? Do you plan to max your gags? *Not long ago the Field offices landed in Toontown back in February. How was it? Did you find it fun to defeat the building, or was it a waste of time? *Recently, the three grand prize winning accessories from the "Design a Toon Accessory" contest was announced. The winners were: Bird Hat by Brianna, Alien Eyes by Alexandra, and Cog Pack by Savanah. Which accessory is your favorite? If you were to enter the contest, what would your accessory be? *What do you hope to see for Toontown next year? *cough* Cog Nation? New gags (gag track)? More doodles? Doodles on unicycles? Evil doodles? Sheesh, save it for the fanon wiki. *Any other questions not listed here that you'd like to answer, please type away! Again, just make it appropriate.... Now, create a new header with the title (name)'s Input! Remember to stay on topic! If you would like to discuss something about a user's inputs, please contact them through their talk page. Bermuda's Input My inputs are: *'When you first joined the wiki, how did it feel?' When I first joined the wiki back in July 2010, I was just doing whatever I wanted. I edited because I was bored. I always stumbled upon Toontown Wiki, but I never thought I would be editing here. *'What was the first page you edited/created?' The first page I edited, or created, was the Gardening page. You can see a lot of opinions written by yours truly. :P Hehe. *'How long will you be committed to the wiki?' I plan to stay until next year, presumably until March or April, depends. After that, I plan to no longer edit the wiki, so that I may catch up on school work and other importance in my life. Sorry guys! *'What were your goals for 2011?' My goals were to become an admin, which I was able to accomplish. I learned a lot about being an administrator and that it's not about feeling pride that you're one of the "big guys", but it's all about responsibility and commitment to the wiki to keep it a clean and friendly environment to work with. *'What are your goals for 2012?' I plan to earn the 365-day badge. So far, I'm doing a great job at it. Even though I shouldn't be focusing on badges, it helped me contribute to the wiki everyday, and I somewhat forgot about this whole badge nonsense. *'What do you expect to see more from the wiki?' I expect to see more users edit (appropriately). Toontown Wiki is not like the big wikis out there, such as Runescape and Zelda and those Avatar fans (go Toph!). *'What other wikis do you edit?' I also edit the Bomberman Wiki, Pokemon Wiki, and occassionally GnomeTown Wiki. I also edit those wikis because, well, I'm an admin and I made a commitment to edit wikis that I am an admin of. Often times, I edit other wikis. Well, that's my input! FlyingSquirrel192's input The Squirrel's inputs: *'When you first joined the wiki, how did it feel?' When I joined this wiki, I was a little nervous. This was my first wiki and since I was new to wikia, I didn't know what to do. I edited as an anonymous contributor before I made an account, so if I messed up, I wouldn't be the face of shame and since its sometimes hard to tell the difference between two different anonymous contributors. (other than IP address) *'What was the first page you edited/created?' The very first page I edited was my userpage, but if you want one of the main pages, I edited the page Lure Gags first, since Lure was my favorite gag track back then. (and still now) *'How long will you be commited to the wiki?' I plan to stay for as long as I can. I dream of being the wiki's one of the most legendary users (oldest by sign up date) so I will be remembered when I finally leave this wiki. *'What were your goals for 2011?' I didn't have many goals, and I don't have any goals right now except to become one of the wiki's most legendary users. (If you are wondering why I don't have "become top toon or "become admin" as some of my goals, its because I don't want to become admin unless the wiki is in trouble, or so many people encourage me to become admin. I don't mind about being top toon since I used to just want the name color, but I don't mind about that now since I have the rollback color as my name color. (Sorry for the confusing grammar, I have a headache right now. Also, green is my favorite color. :D) *'What are your goals for 2012?' None. lolololololololol but seriously. none. *'What do you expect to see more from the wiki?' I would like all the pages that could be created in Toontown made, more active users, and for this wiki to be one of the featured wikis of the spotlight. *'What other wikis do you edit?' I don't edit many wikis, just Toontown and Random-ness. Since many of you may be thinking I edit on Avatar wiki, I kinda don't, mainly because the wiki is just too perfect and I cannot find anything to edit. (grammar, spelling, expanding, etc.) Thanks for reading my inputs. Ninja3567's Input Here is Ninja's Input: * When you first joined Toontown Wiki, how did it feel? Well, I was kind of excited because I kind of know a lot about toontown but I didn't know any of the admins and users. I was not an anonymous user. *'What was the first page you edited/created?' The first page I created was the Closet page,the reason it was messy was because I could not find a picture of a closet and I did not know how to take screenshots. *'How long will you be committed to the wiki?' I will be on the wiki for a very long time and I love editing the wiki :) *'What are your goals for 2011?' I didn't have any goals because I did not have enough time because i joined in Sept.2011. What are your goals for 2012? Well to become maybe a Super Contributer....... Did you plan on becoming and Admin/Rollback other type of right? I want admin,burecruat and super contributer. Do you edit other wiki's? I edit the Fanon wiki and I write stories at the fanon. There is my Input.Ninja3567 21:04, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Flower1470's Input *'When you first joined Toontown Wiki, how did it feel? Were you an anonymous contributor before signing up for an account? Were you excited or nervous to make your first edit on this wiki?' Well, that's kinda hard to say. I really liked the wiki, and wanted to help it, but some of the people here kinda weirded me out..... no, I'm not saying who. I made a account right away. I was VERY nervous to make my first edit, because I was afraid of my edit being undone. *'What was the very first page you edited/created?' I first edited the "Canned" page. Why that was my first page, I have no idea. *'How long will you be committed to the Toontown Wiki?' FOREVER!!!! *'What were your goals for 2011?' Here a few: become a Rollback *fail*; to be a top toon *fail*; to become chat moderator you Bermuda!; to become a super contributor *fail*..... need I say more? *'What are your goals for 2012?' All of the things that I didn't do above, and to become an Admin. I know it's a long shot, but I can hope.... *'What do you expect to see more from the wiki?' Editors!! And to have the editors we have to make more edits! I want less stub pages too. *'Did you plan on becoming an admin/rollback/other type of user right? If so, why?' I kinda answered that. With the Super Contributor, I feel like I have to show that everything I do means something. Which piles up edits, hence I want people to see that domino effect. Yeah, that didn't make sense. With Rollback, it make spam removal easier, when it's usually time-consuming. With Admin, we need control over the Wiki. The more Admins, the better! *'Do you edit other wikis?' Not really. Toontown is all I do! Other Wikis are just too complete. I feel like I'm gonna mess it up. *'What are your goals for Toontown? Do you plan to max your gags?' I'm not sure yet; I'll have to wait until I become a member. *'Not long ago the Field offices landed in Toontown back in February. How was it? Did you find it fun to defeat the building, or was it a waste of time?' I find them as a rip-off of cog buildings. And why do only Mover & Shakers get them??? I think the Big Wig is jealous.... *'Recently, the three grand prize winning accessories from the "Design a Toon Accessory" contest was announced. Which accessory is your favorite? If you were to enter the contest, what would your accessory be?' OOH, the cog pack!!! A cat hat for dogs. So dogs look like cats! Yeah, It stinks. *'What do you hope to see for Toontown next year?' No glitches or hackers. For Cog Nation to finally come out. That that "Under Constution" tunnel leads somewhere good. Thank you for reading this!! "Lump off mom!" Flower1470 Read about me! Talk to me (if you want to)!